


Classic Undone

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blowjobs, Collars, Creampie, Dom Papyrus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fontcest, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Punishments, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, classic fontcest, ecto-butt, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Papyrus has rules for a reason, Sans chose not to follow and punishment must be doled out.





	Classic Undone

Today was a good day! Truly nothing could go wrong. Having left his Pet at home to clean Papyrus went out to do his errands. Training with Undyne went splendidly, above ground or not one must maintain themselves! Groceries were bought and stored neatly in his inventory. As he headed home his mind wandered. 

Since coming above ground he and Sans were able to bring their relationship up to a whole new level. After Sans had fixed the machine stabilizing the timelines Papyrus had remembered everything about the resets. This pulled the wool off his eyes and he could see the way his brother suffered and needed a hard, stable hand to guide him.  
Upon meeting the other versions of himself Papyrus learned much about who he was as a monster and as a Papyrus. Stretch, Fell, and BBQ all had a Master and Pet relationship with their Sans. As much as he learned about himself he also learned plenty about what it means to be a Sans. 

A Sans gave his all in whatever he deemed important and often neglected themselves as a result. Blue threw himself into royal guard training and helping others at the detriment of his own wellbeing. Red regardless of his low hp often put himself in danger without second thought, and didn’t put much effort into eating properly or maintain himself. BBQ’s brother rotten was lieutenant of the Royal Guard and often lost himself to the persona he had to maintain as ruthless and vicious, Slim had to break him out of it, forcefully if need be.

His own Sans kept everything bottled up allowing himself to be destroyed from the inside out. His poor Sans had kept him innocent and safe while he himself worked so many jobs to pay bills and buy anything and everything Papyrus had wanted. When the Resets began his poor Sans screamed every night from the torture and anguish his soul went through every timeline. But no longer! Sans was still his own Monster he had a job (only one, Papyrus works now to so Sans doesn’t need to overwhelm himself). When they were home Sans became Pet, he had no need to think about Resets, or humans, only pleasing his Master and following his orders. 

There were occasional hiccups, Sans was fighting him on certain things. He didn’t like the fact that Papyrus had to have responsibilities, Papyrus should be able to enjoy the surface without any worries. Regardless that Papyrus’s main worry was Sans’s wellbeing and health. But Papyrus would stand firm and break that bad habit soon enough, he had many other Papyri willing to guide him after all. 

Arriving home Papyrus opened the door and immediately paused. The house was in the same condition it was in when he left this morning, and passed out asleep on the couch was Sans…in a different work uniform? Eye light sparking orange Papyrus took a deep breath and went into the kitchen to put away the groceries. One of the first rules explained to him about being a master is that he had to control his emotions, yelling at his sub in any way is harmful to them as a Sans will immediately blame themselves and deteriorated. 

After he felt calm enough Papyrus changed clothes into what he deemed his “Master outfit” a deep orange sweater, black slack pants and of course his signature scarf he grabbed Sans’s collar and leash. Walking back in to the living room Papyrus firmly latched the collar onto his Pet’s neck and clipped the leash. The rough handling woke Sans who immediately began to thrash in panic.

“Calm yourself Pet, it is only me…but perhaps that would be a cause of worry? Tell me Pet were you not to clean the house while I was out? I see no improvement, the socks are on the floor, the dishes are in the sink and here you are…wearing something I have not approved up. Explain. Now.” Firmly Papyrus tugged the collar until Sans was sitting upright in the bed. 

Calmer but still Hyperventilating Sans gagged slightly on his collar being tugged, Gulping audibly he began to slide into the role of Pet. “I’m sorry master, I broke the rules. But-“. “ Stop I want no excuse, those rules are placed there for a reason Pet and not only have you broken one of the main rules you hid it from me. We talked about this Pet, we need to trust each other, doing things like this? Breaks my trust in you it weakens my ability to take care of you” waving his hand across the living room and then over San’s uniform Papyrus watched as Pet lowered his head in shame.

Sighing and leaning forward Papyrus placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “We will deal with you quitting that job later, for now strip I don’t want to see it.” Sniffling Pet took off the offending garment, slipping to his knees in front of his master. “I will accept any punishment Master though I deserve none of your attention.” Bowing his head Pet waited for his verdict. 

“There are many ways I can punish you but what would work? Stretch and Edges punishment would be not enough or too much for you, putting you in a corner like Blue would give you too much time to think, and you yet to have the stamina to be left overstimulated for a prolonged period of time. Perhaps BBQ’s punishment? Fast and harsh? Would you like that Pet?” Tilting his brothers face up and pressing it close to the front of his pants Papyrus focused his magic. Bulging from his pelvic region were now two girthy cocks. 

BBQ’s chosen punishment was over stuffing his Pet quickly and brutally, Driving his Pet to the brink both painfully and pleasurably. Rotten often had to be broken out of his vicious Swapfell mindset and brought to heel. Afterward when Rotten was laid bare and no biting words and kicking feet to hide behind he became docile and happy his true personality carefully maintained and encouraged by his brother. 

Keeping a hand firmly gripping Pet’s skull Papyrus prepared himself. “Get me wet Pet or they go in you dry”. Whimpering Pet used his hands free the Bulging Dicks his brother had summoned. Sliding his tongue up one and down the other he began to mouth the shaft liberally covering them in as much saliva as he could. 

Master was forgiving his transgression. He knew he messed up. Papyrus trusted him to listen to his Rules and there really weren’t many. Every single one was geared for Sans’s safety and comfort and yet here Sans was breaking them without any care, he NEEDED Master to take care of him and he would truly try harder. Focusing back on the task at hand Pet suckled the head of one spreading his spit as evenly as he could. Looking up to meet Masters eyes he flushed, Master was looking at him so focused, eyes glowing bright orange.

Gripping the leash tightly Papyrus kept focused. He was not going to guide Pet, this was pet showing submission and asking for forgiveness it was for him to work around not Papyrus. Watching Pet struggle and choke to take one phallus and then the other down his throat the fervor and enthusiasm Pet was showing was heartening.

“Enough Pet.” Stepping back Papyrus sat comfortably on the couch back pressed against the back of the couch. “Ride me” Short, clipped commands were given, this was a punishment he was not going to coddle his Pet. Holding the base of his dicks so they pointed upward he watched his pet shakily stand and climb on top of him. 

Eyes flaring Pet summoned both slippery folds and a tight puckered ass. Grinding himself across the rods below him he liberally coated them both. Taking a deep breath Pet angled himself so one pressed at each entrance he began to slide down. 

Stars they were so big! Tears began to bead at the corners of his eye sockets. Master was normally big but taking two at once was overwhelming! Stopping mid-way through Pet struggled. “Master…! Ah, I’m sorry, Master….!” With a sharp cry he forced himself to take the rest. Now pressed firmly into his Masters lap. “Stars Master! Master so big I can’t breathe” Collapsing forward Pet held himself still.

Sighing Papyrus pet down his brother’s summoned flesh from his ribs down his spine he grabbed a handful of one cheek and quickly began to thrust his hips upwards. “This is a punishment Pet, now take it.” Ignoring Pet’s gasping cries and moans Papyrus pulled the leash taunt so Pet was arched backwards exposing himself completely to his Master’s eyes. Watching his cocks push deeply into his Pet’s stomach he rotated his hips on each inward thrust craving to mark every inch of that slick passage and plush belly.

Head forced back to the ceiling Pet grasped his collar with both hands as he was fucked into. Feeling his Pussy and ass filled to bursting and that warm precum filling him was so much! Screaming out Pet couldn’t stop himself from cumming around the forceful thrust. Master’s cocks were so good! Jaw slack and eye lights blown wide into hearts Pet forced his hips downward on each thrust in. “More Master! Fuck me more!”

Growling Papyrus hand gripped tighter around one plush thigh as he began to jackhammer his cocks into those clenching holes. “You Will Obey Each Rule I Set Out For You Pet! I Will Lock You Away, Bend You To My Whims Until I Know With Out A Doubt You Will Listen! BE A GOOD BOY” Biting into Pet’s clavicle Papyrus slammed himself in and Sans down one last time flooding his pet’s holes with his hot cum.

Screaming Sans came once more soaking his thighs and Masters lap in his juices. Orange mixed with blue as it ran down their bones. Resting his head lightly on Master’s chest Pet pledged out loud. “I’ll be good master… I promise.” Smiling gently Papyrus held his Sans closer. If there is one thing he knows about a Sans, about his brother is that they keep their promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr from someone i'm following. About using double dicks to punish their subs. here it is lol. i'm also on Tumblr same name DamnedXFate DO NOT FOLLOW ME IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THEN 18 I WILL BLOCK YOU.
> 
> kudos and comments if you enjoyed it, this helps me know people like my work and encourage me to do more.


End file.
